The Message in a Bottle
by BlueWolfStudio
Summary: Zoro has no time for weak emotions like love, especially if he wants to follow his dream of becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman, to keep his promise. Sanji follows his heart and its pulling him towards Zoro. When a message in a bottle is found, a pirates love letter before death, will it bring the two of them together or tear them apart? A SanjixZoro yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sanji finished washing and drying the last dish from dinner as the sounds of his nakama's laughter drifted in through the open porthole window. Smoke from his cigarette seemed to be the only thing he was contributing to the atmosphere. Sanji looked up through the window, it wasn't the first time he wished he could be as carefree as Luffy and the others.

He remembered when he had first met Luffy, it had amazed him how one person could be so happy. Sanji could act happy and celebrate, but something was missing. Walking out of the kitchen and leaning on the railing to watch his nakama's antics carry out on the lower deck.

Half an hour ago he had been fighting with Zoro, a normal occurrence. Three fights in one day was not something that would draw anyone's attention, but each one of those fights had been deliberately sought out by Sanji for an excuse to be close to the marimo without scaring him off.

For the past few months Sanji had felt a strong desire to be close to the shitty marimo, to hear his voice even if it meant the marimo was throwing insults at him, that was alright just as long as Sanji was able to hear the shitty marimo's voice, it would be fine with him. It hadn't taken Sanji long to realize the reason behind these feelings, even if they had managed to take him completely by surprise once he did realize them.

Sanji had fallen in love with the shitty marimo.

The idea was enough to make anyone who knew the two of them burst out laughing at the mere thought that they could possibly love each other. In truth, Sanji did burst out laughing and quickly dismissed the notion then and there.

But the more Sanji had thought about it the more and more he realized that maybe it was true, maybe he had actually fallen in love with the marimo.

Now Sanji often found himself watching the marimo with a new found interest, taking in the sight of him with the realization that his heart yearned for something that it could not yet have.

Sanji's eyes slowly fell upon Zoro; the muscular man was lifting a long and massive weight. His short green hair, the color of moss balls, stood out against the rays of the setting sun and sweat glistened off his well formed chest muscles. Sanji could not stop himself from staring.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked as he came up the stairs with a big grin on his face and a fishing pole resting on his shoulder, although no catch in sight.

The question had taken Sanji by surprise and he figured the way he was standing there staring it would make anyone wonder if something was troubling him.

"No, just enjoying the sunset." Sanji lied quickly, pulling out another cigarette. Usopp raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes," Sanji said more forcefully, hoping that it would get him to either leave him alone or change the subject. The marimo swordsman was nota subject he was willing to discuss with _anyone_.

Usopp briefly glanced in the direction that Sanji had been staring off into, Sanji inhaled deeply from his cigarette.

"What is the shitty morimo doing?" Sanji asked, turning his attention completely to Usopp, trying to seem disinterested. Usopp eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?" he asked, leaning in a little bit.

"He shrugged off his dish washing duty to go nap or something, even Luffy is more responsible, and not that he is allowed to wash dishes."

Usopp glanced onto the deck.

"You want me to go and get him?" he asked with a shrug.

Sanji leaned back and sighed, shaking his head. _This could be going better, _he thought as he blew out smoke.

"No, the shitty marimo will just make up some stupid excuse as to why sculpting his body is more important," said Sanji, hoping that put the conversation to an end.

* * *

"Nine hundred and two, nine hundred and three…"

Zoro kept count as he lifted his massive weight above his head. He had to continue training to become the greatest swordsman in the world. That was the only goal he had in life, the only thing that mattered.

Zoro slowly put down his weight and wiped the sweat from his brow. He simply wished that everyone would just let him be and let him pursue his dream. He didn't have time to fool around like the others.

Right now he just wanted to remove the pounding from his head. He had put more time in training then eating, he couldn't spare too many moments of leisure but he wasn't so single minded that he didn't know how to take care of himself, but lately he and the cook had been fighting more then usual.

The fighting between them was normal and didn't usually bother him, but for the past few days there had been an under lying tension between them that made that fighting uncomfortable although it wasn't something that should raise concern for the swordsman. Zoro let out a tired sigh, leaning against the cabin and placing his arms behind his head preparing to take a nap when Usopp approached him.

"Zoro, you're in trouble," Usopp said in a teasing tone, a big smile on his face.

"And how do you come to that conclusion long-nose?" Zoro grumbled and opened one eye to stare at him, wondering where this was coming from.

"You were supposed to help Sanji to do dishes," Usopp said, crossing his arms in a mock manner of disapproval as he watched him.

Zoro wasn't surprised that the cook was complaining about it to anyone who was willing to listen to his whiny mouth. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"So he's unable to handle dishes?" Zoro asked with a snort.

"Sanji says that you 'shrugged off' your job." Usopp replied.

"I have a training regiment to follow."

"Well it was your duty Zoro," Usopp said casually, leaning against the wall next to him. "But I'm not saying you don't do your duties!" Usopp added quickly said to please Zoro. "I guess he just thought that you were just getting out of work, but you can take that up with him!" Usopp held up his hands and gave him a sheepish smile and a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it," Zoro assured Usopp. He knew his long-nosed nakama was nervous and was afraid of so many things, even after seven months he was still nervous. "If he's got a problem send him out to deal with me."

"Deal with you?" Usopp asked Zoro, glancing towards the kitchen. "Don't you think you guys have been fighting more than usual lately? Even for you guys it seems to be really tense."

"Nothing's really changed." Zoro said with a shrug as he stood up slowly.

"I'll go and confront the danm cook." he said with a yawn.

"Is there something going on that you two haven't shared with anyone?" Usopp asked, lowering his voice and staring right at him. "You know you can talk to me."

"Nothings going on."

"Would you talk to me if there was?"

"No, it would be none of your business."

Zoro scratched the back of his head and let out a bigger yawn before making his way back towards the kitchen. The kitchen was only a simple kitchen, but right now for Zoro it was the most uncomfortable room on the entire ship.

So the others had begun to pick up on the tension that was growing between him and the love-cook. He would never talk to any of the others about his personal problems because it was none of their concern. He was a private person and he wanted to keep his personal life that way. Of course living on a small ship made that a difficult task.

As Zoro entered the kitchen he saw the cook finishing putting away the dinner dishes, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He has a delicate shaped face, blonde hair covering his right eye, stopping just over the collar of his dress shirt.

Everything about him screamed high class; nothing seemed to resemble a traditional pirate. He wore a nice light blue dress shirt, tie and a black suit jacket with matching black pants that nicely fit his long and slender legs, down to the black fancy dress shoes. Not a single thing on him said 'I'm a pirate.'

Sanji was drying his hands on a hand towel and he was either oblivious or he was purposely pretending not to notice the swordsman standing there. Zoro tried to think of a way to get his attention without starting a fight. It reminded him of how careful he had to approach Kuina sometimes when he was younger.

The cook finally turned and looked at him once he had finished drying his hands. Zoro had no idea how someone managed to have a curly eyebrow but the cook did, although it was the cook's one visible eye that held him-a beautiful ocean blue. The swordsman quickly averted his gaze.

"Zoro!" Chopper's panicked voice cried out as he ran into the kitchen behind him. "You've got to come quick!" Zoro let out an annoyed sigh, the reindeer tended to panic over everything.

The reindeer stood behind him now. Small and fuzzy, he was probably the least intimidating on the entire ship, but he was also the best doctor Zoro had ever dealt with, even if he tended to panic sometimes.

"Luffy and Usopp went back to fishing and Usopp thinks he caught a whale and needs help wheeling it in!" he explained excitedly. "And you're the strongest!"

"He's pulling your leg Chopper," explained Zoro with a little chuckle. Their long-nosed friend loved to tell stories and get people excited. The swordsman could easily see through the stories but people like Luffy and Chopper were reeled into them every single time Usopp told them, just like little kids.

"The marimo is right Chopper, he's probably exaggerating it," now the cook was holding his cigarette between his fingers as he blew out smoke, his voice calm and smooth.

"You think so?" Chopper asked the cook. "He seemed like he was having trouble bringing it in."

"It's just an act," the cook smiled, putting out his cigarette on the ashtray on the dining table. "And even if there was a whale, the marimo couldn't bring it in," he said as he patted Chopper's head. Chopper thought about that before turning towards Zoro.

"But Zoro can lift the anchor by himself," the reindeer pointed out. With a feeling of pride, Zoro puffed out his chest a little before facing the cook.

"And do you think you could possibly do something like that?" said Zoro with a smirk.

"I don't need to flaunt my muscles," the cook said with a grin. "I think keeping everyone alive and healthy, is a bit more important."

"We were doing fine before you." The swordsman stated.

"Luffy didn't think so."

Zoro stopped himself from replying, if they kept going down this awkward path he would say something he would later regret.

"Well let's go," the cook said as he took his cigarette from the ashtray. "Let's see what's got them all riled up."

"It's probably just Usopp." Zoro said as he followed Chopper to where he and Usopp had been fishing. He kept a distance from the cook, he didn't want to break into another argument and for the past eight months that he had known the cook it was all they ever did.

"Probably," the cook replied as he looked around the deck and took a drag off his cigarette. "He's probably trying to keep things lively for Luffy since things have been pretty peaceful the last couple of weeks. Nami-swan said the last time he got too bored he ate even more than usual, so Nami-swan's been keeping him fishing." The cook explained when a bottle suddenly hit him in the temple.

"Sanji!" Chopper cried out.

Zoro picked the bottle up and glanced in the direction the bottle had come from. The culprit's sheepishly put their fishing poles behind their backs, Luffy looking anywhere but at them.

Sanji sat up, pressing his hand against his head as he blinked a few times. "What the hell were you thinking Luffy? You could have hit Nami-swan with that! You need to be more careful when you're fishing!" Sanji shouted as he gently pushed Chopper away and stood up.

With a laugh Zoro looked at the bottle, noticing a rolled up parchment inside. It wasn't uncommon for people to throw messages in a bottle out to sea, what was uncommon was for it to actually be found.

"Oi, there's a message in it," he said.

Sanji took the bottle from the swordsman.

"A message, eh? Perhaps it is a beautiful princess locked up in a tower by a horrible wizard and, knowing the ocean would guide it to me, sent this out to find help!"

"We should lock you in a tower." The cook shot the swordsman a look.

"The only one that should be locked up here is you, don't you think so?"

"You think you can lock me up?"

"It would be a public service to do so."

"Come over here and try it then."

"It's not worth my time now, a beautiful lady needs me!" The cook exclaimed as he opened the bottle and removed the letter.

The letter was kept in an amber colored bottle; the parchment had yellowed with age and had curled from being in a bottle for so long. The writing was elegant, carefully penned out as the writer was pouring his soul into the very paper with each stroke of his quill pen.

"What's it say?" Zoro asked as the other's gathered around the cook. "It's probably just some letter someone wrote years ago that isn't even important now that just got caught onto Luffy's fishing line."

Sanji leveled a stern gaze at Zoro that caused a shudder to move through his body.

"And if it's a ladies call for help, we must answer it right away."

"Kuina would hand you your ass," Zoro muttered under his breath. The thought of his childhood friend ever needing help from a 'prince' made him laugh. Kuina was the only person who could ever defeat him, the only person who would never need rescuing.

"It's a goodbye letter." Sanji said.

"A goodbye letter?" Luffy repeated. "Don't just stand there; tell the rest of us what it says."

"My dearest Maria, by the time this letter finds you my life will already be over. Please know I regret never telling you in life, but know in my final moments I thought of you…"

Is this a pirate's final confession?

Zoro blinked, tuning out the rest of the letter has he dove into his own memories. When Luffy saved him from the marine base his only thought had been that he had to keep his promise to Kuina to become the World's Greatest Swordsman. Luffy had given him that chance. He had never considered what he should do if it had been his final moments. When you're a pirate that was something you had to understand and accept. Zoro agreed to that but would he really have anyone to say goodbye to? If you wanted to be a pirate you should not leave behind any regrets.

Zoro did have one thing he regretted, one thing he would not admit to anyone. That he hadn't been able to defeat Kuina, or to tell her the feelings that had begun forming inside him. True he had been just a kid, but he had begun to feel for her. The day she died was the day he resolved to never let anyone in again. Luffy had given him a chance to have an easier time of keeping his heart shielded. This letter was some fool's attempt to tell someone what they should have told the woman when he had a chance. Luffy had no regrets, but Zoro wondered if Kuina did.

Zoro saw the biggest grin on Luffy's face and it brought his attention back to his nakama who were now talking amongst each other.

"Zoro?" Chopper's voice broke the swordsman's thoughts, concern in his voice. "Are you ok?"

He turned to Chopper and patted him gently on his head and gave him a small smile.

"I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?" Chopper asked, placing a hoof on his hand, he always wants to make sure that everyone on the ship was happy and healthy.

Zoro put his hand on top of Chopper's head and turned his attention back to the others. Sanji folded the letter and placed it in his inside pocket of his suit jacket and Chopper watched them.

"We need to find her," the cook said and Chopper looked even more confused.

"Where is she?" Chopper asked Sanji excitedly.

Zoro watched half heartedly as Chopper hopped up and down excitedly as they talked about the message.

_What's going on? _He wondered as he stared at Sanji's face.

Zoro straightened up and turned and walked away. He hoped that eventually logic would kick in and they would all realize that what the cook suggested was impossible. Zoro wasn't one to chase after stupid fantasies and romantic notions. Such a thing would not help him become the world's greatest swordsman, trying to help someone's romantic notion of bringing this letter to its final destination would not give him the strength to defeat Mihawk.

He had a sneaking feeling that the others would be willing to go on this idiotic adventure.

Zoro walked back to his training area and sat down against the far wall preparing to take a nap when he heard the sound of the cooks' familiar footsteps approaching.

"Why did you leave?" the cook asked.

"Why does it matter?" the swordsman asked. "That kind of thing really doesn't interest me. It's not going to help me train to reach my goal." He opened one eye and stared at the cook before sitting up and bracing himself for the fight that he knew was on its way.

Sanji stood there before the swordsman, his stance was relaxed and the light from the moon that had now risen highlighted his delicate features.

"You know what's decided then?"

"Great, I'm sure Chopper and the others were just thrilled then." Zoro sighed and rubbed his head as he tried to make sense of this situation." Zoro stood up, walking towards the cook.

"You pulled everyone into your stupid romantic notion that you think is the right thing to do because you follow your heart and not your head."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Living like that is a good way to get you and others killed. Chopper already runs around in a panic because we follow our captain." Zoro knew he could be a little reckless too, challenging Mihawk when he wasn't ready or trying to cut his feet off to escape wax, but with those situations he knew what he was getting into and didn't charge in blindly.

There was the sound of approaching footsteps and both Zoro and Sanji turned to see who it was. Usopp stood there, carrying a few good sized fish with him.

"This is the fish me and Chopper caught for you to cook up Sanji! I figured if we're going on an adventure we're going to need some fuel for it." Usopp handed Sanji the three fish that he had hooked together before glancing over his shoulder back to the deck below. "I honestly didn't think we were going to catch anything useful." He turned and gave Zoro an apologetic smile and a small shrug. "Maybe you'll find someone to test your sword against?"

"These fish will be good for dinner tomorrow," Sanji said. Zoro stared at the cook as Chopper ran up beside Usopp.

"Are we going now?"

Usopp turned and looked at Zoro and gave him a concerned look.

"Is something troubling you?"

Zoro shook his head; it's not any of their concern about what he thought about the entire situation. Even if he voiced his opinion it wouldn't matter.

"Are you guys going to leave me so I can take a nap?"

"Why do you always want to take a nap after eating a meal?"

"It's to conserve my strength Chopper," Zoro said as he rubbed his head and he just wished that people would stop questioning why he did things. Then again he couldn't understand why anyone would follow Sanji's romantic notions, well maybe Usopp to get a story out of it and Luffy for adventure.

Usopp followed Zoro out back to the deck, like an excited child when Usopp placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It will give you some time with him."

"What does that mean?" Zoro asked, feeling uncomfortable with this conversation. What could Usopp be getting at with that comment? He didn't want to dare go down that road.

"I think that's the end of that, alright?"

Zoro leveled a stern gaze at Usopp, hopefully that would get him to drop the subject.

"Do you want some sake Zoro-sama?" He asked with a nervous grin. "I'll go and get some from…"

"You don't have to get me anything, you guys want to sail for who knows how long then fine." Zoro said with a sigh and leaned against the railing. Usopp stood there for a moment and then turned to walk away.

"I didn't join this crew for this." Zoro sighed.

Usopp then stopped and looked back at him and smiled.

"Don't you want to explore what could be waiting for us at the end of the letter? He promised anyone who delivered it his treasure he left behind." Zoro could tell Usopp wanted to have him agree with the others. "If there's treasure then there is someone guarding it for you to fight."

Zoro looked at him and rolled his eyes. He would go because his captain wanted to go.

"Of course I have to wonder why the letter seems to be so important to Sanji. He put the letter in his pocket and he's been quiet." Usopp glanced towards the kitchen where the cook had gone and Zoro watched. "Maybe you should go and talk to him, if you want."

Usopp smiled as Sanji walked out of the kitchen, lighting another cigarette. Avoiding his eyes Zoro slowly made his way down towards the lower deck.

"Why's it so important?" Zoro calmly asked the cook as he walked down. "You managed to talk everyone into your fantasy."

"I want to know what's going on with you shitty morimo, you seemed more dazed then normal." The cook moved in front of the swordsman.

Ignoring the cook, Zoro made his way towards the back of the ship in hopes of finding a place to nap and sort through his thoughts that he had been trying to ignore. More important, it was just wasn't natural for a man to have feelings like that. It was that men shouldn't have any feelings for another man.

The moon was just rising above the ocean, its reflection shimmering across the waves. Zoro ran a hand over his hair and thought that he had to keep himself focused on his goal and nothing else.

Sanji made his way out to stand next to the silent swordsman who shot the cook a glance, wishing that he would just go away and leave him alone.

"Zoro," the cook said softly. "I'm not going away."

The swordsman raised an eyebrow and stared at the cook, wondering what he was talking about.

_What the hell is he up to?_

It wasn't like Sanji to sit there and be attempting to start a conversation with him. That was more like something Luffy would do.

_He's got to have some type of trick, _Zoro thought as he watched the cook. He crossed his arms, fingers digging into the flesh of his own arms, trying to keep himself from lashing out prematurely before seeing where this was going.

"What are you up to?" demanded Zoro.

Sanji gave a casual shrug.

"Nami-swan as already set us on our course. Hopefully we can give a beautiful lady some comfort for the reason her love didn't come home."

Zoro stared at the cook who was smoking casually next to him. How could any man let their heart guide them so blindly? If you continue to do so you would eventually loose sight of your goals. Love took up too much time in someone's life and allow too big of a weakness to someone's enemies. A pirates life was already dangerous enough, why would someone want to invite even more danger in their life, or even someone else's?

It had hurt when he had let someone in and discovering Kuina had died had been the hardest thing for him to get over and move past.

He was beginning to wonder why all he believed was being threatened by a letter in a bottle that could be hundreds of years old with no person to return it to. Luffy had probably drove Nami crazy begging for her to allow him to go on this ridiculous adventure to curb his boredom.

"I'm going to get you to understand your heart," Sanji said softly as he blew out a puff of smoke and turned to face the swordsman. "You don't have to be afraid."

Zoro stared at him. He was tall, slender, a good looking man by any definition of the word.

Was it crazy for him to start viewing the cook in such a way?

The swordsman shrugged his shoulders casually. He couldn't show any signs of weakness, even to his nakama. If they could see his weakness so could an enemy. Was this part of the reason tension had been growing between them the past few months? Were their personalities just too conflicting to remain on the same ship? Was this just another obstacle to conquer on his road to being the greatest?

"I'm not weak enough to give into my 'heart'." The cook shook his head.

"That's weakness."

"That's your opinion." Zoro replied with a snort as he moved away from the railing and then gave a casual shrug. He wasn't going to let the cook get under his skin.

"Marimo, wait a moment!" Sanji called out, grabbing the swordsman's arm.

The swordsman glanced down at the cooks hand and then at the cook's eye. His stomach tightened in a knot and he didn't want to spend more time with him. He rather have Chopper operate on him while he was still awake then remain with the cook who was making him uncomfortable. It was a moment of silence between them, as if they were trying to communicate without saying a single word to each other. The swordsman wondered what was going on between them.

After a few tense moments Zoro yanked his arm away from the cook and stepped past him. This was of course one of the times that he wished the ship was much bigger so he could put more distance between them.

Sanji moved in front of him again, a sly grin was on his face.

This was what the cook wanted, to play some weird game of tag? Sanji was one of the most confusing people on that entire ship. The swordsman crossed his arms across his chest and was trying to remember all the training in patience that made him a swordsman.

He watched as Sanji took a threatening step forward, forcing him to step back. The cook's blue eye was sparkling with a mischievous light, a gentle smile rested on his lips as he leaned in even closer to the swordsman. The cook was too confusing and too handsome for his own good.

Zoro turned his eyes away; he didn't want to get sucked into the cook's gaze. He wondered how long it would take the cook to realize he hadn't wanted to be this close to him for the past three months, even the past few weeks he felt like he was loosing even more control of himself and he didn't understand why.

_I need to get away, _he thought as he felt a shiver going down his neck. It felt like he was being pulled into a current of life that he had to stay away from because he didn't fully understand it, not that he wanted to.

Drawing in a deep breath he pushed past the cook. If he didn't understand subtle hints then he would use physical force to get the point across…if he went to the bathroom maybe the cook would get the hint.

"I'm going to take a bath," the swordsman said with an agitated tone.

Sanji took a step aside and allowed the swordsman pass. The Going Merry was not a huge ship. It was a caravel class ship with two story deck, it was just big enough to fit the crew comfortably and allow them the ability to perform their daily tasks without constantly running into each other. Zoro and Kuina had spent a lot of time in close quarters which had allowed the swordsman to develop feelings further.

During that time he noticed that Kuina was growing more and more pretty. He found himself wondering what would have happened if she had lived. He was pretty sure he probably wouldn't be here or facing this dilemma.

"Leave me alone," he told Sanji as he walked downstairs.

"I'm not leaving you alone," the cook took the swordsman's arm again. "You're not getting away from me."

Zoro bit back the urge to take a swing at him.

"Your doing nothing but creeping me out," he saw a shocked expression turning to a look of hurt within moments. "Why don't you go and see if you can help Usopp out or something?"

"No."

"Why are you so persistent?" he demanded, pulling his arm away. When it came to women Sanji was stubborn, that was who he was, but why was he being so stubborn right now?

He pushed open the door to the bathhouse and stopped in his tracks and then looked over his shoulder to see if the cook was following him, which would make this situation even more uncomfortable.

The cook stood there for a moment before turning and walking into the kitchen.

Zoro leaned against the closed bathroom door and placed a hand over his mouth. _What the hell is going on? _He thought. _If this goes any further I don't know what I'm going to do._

* * *

Sanji finished putting the pan of muffins in the stove as he turned back around and looked at the cooling rack muffins that he had baked earlier. Sitting on a barstool at the counter he lit a cigarette as he tried to figure out what to do with Zoro and the feelings that he had begun to grow and develop for him. Sanji had tried to confront him but he would have an easier time talking to Nami-swan or even Luffy for that matter.

Sanji knew what was going on, he wanted to be with the marimo. The fact that Zoro was oblivious to his own growing emotions made him even more adorable. His strong face and arrogant smirk just added to the handsomeness that just seemed to radiate off of him. True they were completely opposite of each other, but that was what attracted them to each other. Of course Zoro was oblivious to those feelings-trust a marimo to be late to the realization of a man loving another man.

Sanji remembered how tense the marimo had become and a wave of annoyance washed over him when he thought about how the marimo had tried to pawn him off to Usopp to get away. Why had the marimo brought up Usopp? Was he possibly trying to hint at something?

He laid his head down on the table with a sigh of frustration when the door to the kitchen swung open.

"What do you want?" Sanji asked, looking up to see Luffy enter.

"Food, I'm hungry!" Luffy whined as he flopped down on the stool next to Sanji. It was always the same with them, one word demands, but Zoro usually asked for booze not food.

"You had dinner not too long ago."

"I know, but Zoro said you were in here baking a lot of yummy treats to eat."

Sanji sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and blew out smoke.

"And how the hell did the marimo know that?"

"I dunno," Luffy said with a casual shrug. "Can I eat some of these muffins?"

"Go ahead and take a few off the top rack, don't take more then a few because I didn't make them all to feed your gluttons appetite."

"Alright, alright, but I'm so hungry and it's been so long since we ate dinner," groaned Luffy. "Do you think you can make a snack for us later?"

"Yes I will, but only if you behave yourself the rest of the evening."

"I'm going to save my energy for the adventure." Luffy smiled as he happily began munching on some of the muffins.

"You really think delivering this letter is going to be some big, grand adventure?"

"Yep!"

"It could be a waste of time."

There was a moment of silence and Sanji couldn't help but wonder what was going through Luffy's mind.

"You didn't seem to believe that Sanji."

"Your right, I _do _think it's worth it to deliver this letter, to help a lady." Sanji replied, his face determined and his mind set on a goal. "However," Sanji sighed as he thought back to earlier. "I don't think everyone completely agrees with you and me that this little 'adventure' is worth our time and effort to complete." He was pretty sure he didn't have to explain who he was hinting at.

"That letter is important to someone and it was a man's final wish," Luffy said. "Someone deserves to have it, and Nami wants the treasure that's promised."

"Well, Nami-swan does enjoy her treasure very much indeed," Sanji said with a small laugh and smile. Nami-swan deserved all the treasure for having to deal with Luffy and the other idiots all the time without a moments break.

"Yep, just like I enjoy meat," Luffy said with a big grin and laugh. "She thinks there's a mountain of it."

"Do you think there is?"

"Maybe, I dunno. Usopp and Chopper seem pretty excited about it too."

"Well Luffy, that's what pirate's want." Sanji said with a big yawn. "Well most pirates anyway, baka marimo's just want a place to nape for twelve hours, then get some booze and food and then go right back to sleep."

"More like Zoro enjoys sleeping for about eight hours, and don't forget he trains too." Luffy pointed out as he finished the last muffin he had grabbed.

"True, now get out before you eat all my muffins." Sanji said, standing up and pushing the captain out. Once he was alone again the cook felt a longing for Zoro.

The strong, masculine face that was so serious that frown lines seem set in, dark black eyes focused on one goal and that danm moss colored hair that tempted the cook to run his fingers over it. He had seen many beautiful ladies in his life, but it was this danm shitty marimo that held his fascination.

Sanji laughed shortly, he couldn't believe how much he was acting like a love struck child. He couldn't believe that with all his flirting and dealings with women before hand would leave him falling for a man. It had come as a surprise, but one he could learn to live with. Why did it have to be a shitty marimo? Was it because they lived on a ship where they saw each other every single day and even slept in the same room together? After the incident with the marine on the Baratie, before Sanji had met his nakama, he never would have expected a man to take his heart.

Sanji made his way to the oven, carefully removing the last batch of muffins and to the cooling rack. Baking always helped him to sort through his thoughts.

Luffy and Nami-swan had a pretty simple relationship together. Nami-swan was the boss and for those two it seemed to just work perfectly.

Sanji shrugged, he had hoped to get her to fall in love with him in the beginning but after five months of failed attempts he came to the realization that it wasn't meant to be. Zoro, however, would not be the same case. It was a vow that he wouldn't lose this time. The marimo was stubborn and focused on a single goal, but the cook was certain he could eventually wear the marimo down.

Sanji rested his shoulder against the wall near the cooling rack as he smoked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants. The shitty marimo had to have something stirring inside of himself too, considering how he had been acting earlier.

Imagining Zoro might already be realizing his feelings made Sanji smile. That meant he wasn't more clueless then Luffy, who had to be told flat out what was going on. Of course once he was told the captain was able to move forward on his own. Would the baka marimo have to be told so bluntly too?

Sanji pushed away from the wall with a sigh and returning to the barstool. The kitchen was his sanctuary and where he went to think. Carefully he removed the letter he had tucked in his shirt pocket and gently unfolded it, reading over the carefully penned words of a man realizing his love too late.

With a small grin Sanji promised himself he wouldn't wait. If Luffy and Nami-Swan could get together so could he and Zoro. He would not wait until he was on death's doorstep to confess his love because by then it would be too late.

Though that task was easier said then done, so he vowed that he would tell Zoro before they delivered the letter to its final destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The warm sunshine spilled over the deck, bathing it in wonderful warmth, but Sanji felt chilled as he stepped in the marimo's training area. He had promised himself a few days ago that he would tell the marimo that he had fallen in love with him. Most of Sanji's morning had been spent baking to build up his courage, and now that he was here he was so uncharacteristically nervous that he was fidgeting as he glanced towards the marimo.

He had made him a bow of Edamame and brought him a bottle of sake, to snack on. The marimo didn't like the fruity drinks that Sanji normally made; often commenting they were too sweet for him. The thought had occurred to Sanji that maybe a little sweetness in the marimo's diet might make the marimo more approachable. He sat the bowl and bottle down on a nearby barrel as the swordsman sat down his massive weight and came over to see what was being offered.

"Snack time, Marimo!" called Sanji gesturing to the food.

The marimo only nodded to him, taking the bowl of Edamame and sake over to a far wall to eat. Today he wore navy blue sweat pants and a white tank top. Sanji was disappointed that the marimo wasn't training shirtless today.

"You didn't eat a lot of breakfast, are you sick?" the quiet treatment wasn't something Sanji was use to, he would rather spend twelve hours fighting with the swordsman then them not talking at all.

"I just wasn't hungry, that's all."

"That's not like you," said Sanji with concern in his voice. This wasn't going to be easy, it seemed like the marimo was becoming more and more shut in. It was going to be a long trip.

The ship had set its course the day they discovered the letter in a bottle after consulting with Nami-swans maps, which were so detailed it was impossible to get lost while being read by the beautiful, expert navigator. The gentle sound of small waves lapping against the side of the ship was the only sounds in the training area, it felt like everyone on the ship had vanished-not that peace and quiet were bad, but right now it only seemed to add to the tension as Sanji shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other.

After another tense moment of silence Sanji removed a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit it. In two more hours he would begin to make lunch, but before then he would try to get the marimo to say something to him.

"Do you like it?" Sanji asked as the swordsman looked at him, expressionless.

"Its better then nothing," he replied, his voice terse. The swordsman's tone of voice was an attempt to end any form of communication but Sanji wasn't giving up.

"How much does that huge weight you are using weigh?"

"It's five hundred pounds."

"Do you think you're ready to face that Mihawk guy again?"

"Not yet." What stimulating conversation, thought Sanji agitated. At this rate he'd get farther talking to a wall. Sanji wasn't giving up that easy, he could be just as stubborn as the others.

"What will you do when you beat him?"

"I'll fulfill a promise I made."

Sanji had heard mention of this promise before but he had never heard the story behind it. He moved against the wall next to the swordsman, sliding down the wall and joining him, the smoke from the cigarette that hung in his mouth drifted up into the air. He wasn't giving up on tearing down the marimo's stubborn walls.

The marimo continued to silently eat his snack. With a sigh Sanji leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. He stared up into the sky, watching the clouds lazily drift on the current rising from the ocean.

It had been Nami-swan who had suggested talking to the shitty swordsman in a place he had felt comfortable. Nami-swan was the only one on the crew who knew for certain what was going on and the only one that could possibly understand the difficulty of falling in love with someone who was so single minded that nothing seemed to get through to them. Though he was getting advice from a beautiful lady he was well aware that their situations were still completely different and Sanji still had a few more hurdles and flaming hoops to jump through before he got to his prize.

The moments continued to tick by when the sound of movement next to him stirred him out of the daze he had slipping into while sitting there. Sanji leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

"Why did you bring me a snack?"

Sanji had jumped slightly at the sound of the marimo's voice. He had assumed the marimo had fallen asleep; instead he sat next to him, also staring at the sky.

"You didn't eat a lot of breakfast," he replied as he glanced at the empty bowl and sake bottle. "So I assumed you were hungry."

"It was a good snack."

"I'm glad you thought so. It's not like you to not be taking care of yourself." Sanji waited for a response but the swordsman simply put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, preparing to nap. "I'm thinking of making bento for lunch."

"Sounds good," he said with a yawn.

This was at least something, Sanji thought as he watched the swordsman. His face looked so peaceful when he slept and his lips were parted slightly. Sanji stopped himself from sighing with the longing he was feeling. This was a slight improvement to the unnerving silence that he had been receiving moments before. Maybe he could work it up to a whole conversation now. Instead the swordsman fell into a deep sleep and an hour later Sanji realized he too had fallen asleep.

"When did I fall asleep?" Sanji asked the marimo when he picked up his cigarette that had fallen on the deck.

"I don't know I was asleep too."

Sanji stood up and gathered the dishes; he was going to be late getting lunch started.

"Do you think you could have woken me up?"

"No, you're not a kid; you could have woken up on your own."

"Were you enjoying my company that much?"

The marimo snorted and laughed shortly. The sound was harsh and bitterly cold. It was as if the swordsman's next words would be cruel.

If Sanji was a bit surer that he knew the shitty swordsman's feelings he would push forward more forcefully. As it stood now, he knew the marimo realized he had feelings, that much was clear in their previous encounters.

"Didn't you think I needed to make lunch?" Sanji asked as he stared at the marimo's face, trying to gage his reaction.

"You're not a kid," the swordsman restated, his voice growing more agitated.

"It's called being considerate, baka marimo."

The marimo shot him a glance before standing up and stretching, just like a cat would. Sanji tapped his foot nervously. Nami-swan would have called this a lost cause and would have left the marimo alone while she regrouped and came back with a better plan. But when dealing with shitty swordsmen you couldn't always afford to lose time.

"Do you want to help?" Sanji finally asked.

"Now I think all that smoking rotted your brain." Sanji had to agree, what the hell had he been thinking?

"I don't know why are you so stubborn?"

"How the hell did we get on that topic? Go make lunch you stupid cook, aren't you already late?" Since they had started arguing he had managed to get more words from the marimo, this was what he had to do.

"Don't you think we've played this game enough?"

"You maybe playing a game, I'm not." The marimo took a defensive stance before turning to leave, Sanji followed quickly after him.

"I came here for a reason, don't you want to know?" Even as those words left his mouth Sanji realized how desperate he must have seemed.

"You're going to tell me anyway."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're stalking me," the swordsman pointed out in annoyance. "Just spit it out so we can go back to normal."

"Is our fighting normal for you?" The swordsman's frown deepened, they were entering new territory. "Listen," Sanji sighed. "There is something that is going on between us, something that neither of us fully understands and it scares the both of us, but its something that's stirring and you can feel it inside you too, can't you marimo?"

"I don't feel anything."

"You don't feel anything at all?" The marimo shrugged his shoulders and took a step backwards.

"No, not what you mean anyway." He replied, his voice becoming hostile.

"So you know what I mean?"

"I'm starting to get the picture."

"Well I'm glad to see that the marimo is not completely dense and can see the obvious. I was a little concerned that I would have to be more forward." Sanji said with a small grin.

"Are you honestly telling me you could be even more annoying?" the marimo asked with a sigh and crossed his arms. This day had started out just as strange as the other day and there was no sign of it getting any closer to anyone's definition of normal.

The look in the marimo's eyes had been harsh and full of an anger that was kept deep inside. Sanji's eyes followed along the hard set ling of his jaw, the masculine curve of his neck that lead down to his powerfully built shoulders. This was a perfect example of a masculine man that had stolen his heart. It was moments like this that it would be nice to be able to completely connect with the marimo.

Sanji quickly broke his gaze because being caught staring would make this worse. Sanji would give anything to know what was going on in that baka marimo's mind, even for just a moment.

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to ease the tension there. How was this growing more and more out of control with each passing second? He should have known the damn cook had an ulterior motive when he brought out the snack and sake. Now they were heading down a course that was steep and dangerous. The cook was even acting out of character. He should have rushed off to make lunch; instead he was stalling to talk about this tension between them.

The cook was attempting to go down this path, but if he really wanted to he would go down it alone because Zoro wasn't having it. The cook normally didn't have a pushy attitude, but right now his will was pretty strong.

Zoro pushed past him, a little rougher then he intended, when he could no longer stand the tension that was pulling on him. He heard the cook stumble into something. Luffy or someone else could ask him if he was alright, the cook and him had to have some distance between them. Zoro's pride would not even allow him to glance back until he had turned a sharp corner and was now hidden safely behind the main cabin. It was only then did he allow himself to peek around the corner.

Sanji was talking to Luffy-who seemed completely clueless about everything and just wanted to know what was taking the cook so long to make lunch. That would get the cook to go and take care of Luffy and leave him alone. Zoro was surprised Nami hadn't come demanding lunch.

He let out a sigh of relief and his shoulder's sagged a little. Kuina had been the only person he thought could make him uncomfortable like that. He couldn't even be in a room with the damn cook for three minutes when he started to wish that either Nami or Luffy would come to break the tension.

Once Zoro was sure they had all left the training area he made his way back over, feeling like an idiot for running away and hiding but he really had no other idea on what to do. It wasn't like a normal opponent that he could just fight and he sure the hell wasn't going to ask Nami or Usopp for advice about this.

Zoro picked up his weight and began to focus on his training in an attempt to try and reintroduce a sense of normal for him. But that comfort wasn't coming, his mind was racing with thoughts of what had happened earlier when he had woken from his nap to discover the damn cook had fallen asleep next to him.

He tried to force himself to think about something else and his brain eventually complied, allowing him to drift back to memories of his time at the dojo with Sensei and Kuina. But the memory brought a dull ache to his heart and forced his attention to the present, to the massive weight that he held in his hands, and to the problem that was plaguing his life right now. Zoro finally gave up and headed to where lunch was being served, and where the damn cook was.

The cook was sitting at the far end of the table, leaning back against the wall. A cigarette hung from his lips and one of his hands rested on the table. He looked tired and sad, his finely shaped mouth was pulled down at the corners, and the one visible eye seemed to just be gazing out in the distance, not focused on anything. His hair was neatly combed into place and rested on top of his shirt collar; his right eye was hidden from anyone's view. The cook had taken off his suit jacket and had neatly rolled up the sleeves of his blue dress shirt, revealing his long, slender arms that had some muscle tone. The cook was an attractive man, has much as Zoro hated to admit it, and the cook carried with him a quiet strength that Zoro acknowledged and respected about the cook.

Zoro was glad that during lunch the cook didn't try to talk to him or even look at him. Zoro would be glad when all of this just finally blew over and their relationship was back to normal.

After lunch Zoro made his way to the deck to try and find a peaceful place to calm his mind when he noticed an island in the distance. He honestly hadn't expected them to come across land so quickly. But what were the odds that this was the island from the letter? It wasn't very likely at all.

There was just no possible way, who knows where that island was and even if the bottle listed the islands name the chances of finding the island in this vast ocean was impossible. But still, there was a feeling tugging on Zoro's heart as he stared at the islands out line in the distance, something telling him this was it.

Zoro gripped the railing so tight that his knuckles had begun to turn white. Something about this wasn't right, it just wasn't something possible.

"We found it," the cook said as he walked up beside Zoro. "I'd say if you were a religious man that perhaps the hand of God has guided us to our destination, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't believe in God, and you don't know if this is the place at that." Zoro said as he made himself release the railing so no one could see how tightly he had been gripping it. Luffy let out a loud cheer as he ran up to them.

Zoro found himself drifting back in memories to a different time, where he was a young boy sitting under a tree, five days before the event that changed his life. He had finally set aside his pride and asked if Kuina could come and meet him there. He had no idea if she would even come or not. Usually Kuina and he would spar and that would be the only interaction he would have with her until the next day.

Only she did come -much to Zoro's surprise. He thought perhaps she had felt the same, yet he painfully discovered those feelings were his alone and she only saw him as a friend and a rival.

The Going Merry sailed around to the back of the island to drop anchor. The cook was one of the first people off of the boat as everyone talked about what they should do next while Sanji simply stood on the beach and smoked. Zoro thought the cook looked tired and wondered if it had anything to do with what had happened between them earlier, which would make sense because it had been physically draining on Zoro as well.

Zoro shook his head, furious with catching himself staring at the cook like that. He had to be strong and couldn't let himself give into weakness.

"Something wrong Marimo?" the cook asked, glancing over his shoulder back at Zoro.

Zoro shook his head, crossing his arms and trying his best to look natural. If they saw a moments hesitation in him so could an enemy, and if he had to think of the cook as an enemy to stay strong, so be it.

The cook frowned at Zoro before turning his back to the swordsman. "If you say so, baka marimo,"

"I do," Zoro said forcefully. "If I had something to say I would have said it."

"I think you'd be too afraid," the cook said softly.

Zoro raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't expected the cook to say that and he felt anger swell inside him, he closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. A few strides of the cook's long legs put him ahead of everyone and Zoro picked up his pace to keep up.

"You don't believe in this, so don't bother coming Marimo."

"I want to see you proven wrong," Zoro replied with a grin, daring the cook to give some kind of retort.

"I don't understand what you're doing but I'm not going to let you mock what I believe in." The cook said as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and continued to walk.

"What you _believe _in is some fairy tale emotion that _doesn't _exist!" Zoro said with a laugh.

"To me it very much does exist." The cook's voice was quiet but Zoro could hear the pain in his tone. Just because he didn't believe what the cook did, it didn't give Zoro a right to mock it.

"Anyway…I need to keep Luffy out of trouble and he's…following you shitty cook." Their eyes met for a brief moment before Zoro finally turned away.

The cook just nodded, staring straight ahead.

Zoro kept an eye on their captain as they made their way through the streets. It was a small, quiet town that probably didn't see too many visitors. There were small shops that sold a variety of different trinkets and supplies.

The houses were built close together and were built from stone. Zoro kept an eye on Luffy, who was leaning against the glass of a candy shop, drooling over the display of sweets. The cook was asking an old man about the woman mentioned in the letter. Zoro was only partially paying attention, what he noticed was how empty the town seemed.

The old man seemed interested in the cook's words. Zoro couldn't help but wonder if maybe they had found someone who actually knew something. Now the swordsman was beginning to wonder if there was something, fate maybe, guiding them forward.

He didn't want to think about some unseen force guiding him, he was the master of his own destiny and nothing else. He focused on his captain, which was a full time responsibility anyway. Luffy's messy black hair was covered by his signature straw hat and his eyes were big and as bright as a child's.

Luffy's face was pressed up even closer to the glass, if it was possibly Luffy would have become one with the window. His mouth was agape in a hungry expression, drool running down his face and onto the glass.

The cook came back over then, placing one hand on Luffy's shoulder and pulled him away from the window. The cook glanced back in the direction of where the old man had been. Zoro followed his gaze, surprised to find the old man was gone.

"Take Luffy into the store Marimo," the cook said as he handed Zoro some money.

Luffy smiled, quickly thanking the cook and rushing into the store to pick out his candy. He acted like a kid a lot of times, but when it came to his nakama and what he believed in, the childish captain became a force to be reckoned with.

"What's going on Zoro?" Nami's voice called out as she approached the group. She smiled a little when she saw Luffy in the candy store. She was carrying a piece of paper. "You two investigate the letter," she said as she quickly went into the store and dragged Luffy out. Nami was always giving the orders.

Zoro was not in the mood to be taking orders from her, especially if it meant he was alone with the cook, too many emotions would begin fighting to dominate him.

Without thinking he backed away from the cook, tripping over the small step that lead into the store and fell onto the ground.

Or he should have hit the ground. The cooks hand had lunged out and caught Zoro's arm. Zoro quickly steadied himself and yanked his arm away. He could still feel the warmth of the cook's touch on his arm, at the same time he felt his emotional control slipping.

"Why don't you go with him Nami?" Zoro finally managed to demand from the navigator.

"Don't be difficult Zoro," she said with an agitated sigh as she still held Luffy. "I need to keep Luffy out of trouble and Usopp's shopping for supplies while Chopper guards the ship, you're the only one left."

Given that information Zoro knew she was right, but he was also pretty sure Nami planned it that way. She was a sneaky person when she wanted something. But what could Nami be getting out of this situation?

"Someone needs to go with Sanji-kun," she continued as she watched them. "Something wrong?" she asked, her eyes bearing down on Zoro, who matched her gaze. "Are you scared of something?"

_What the hell was she trying to do? _He thought as he stared at her. This confirmed his earlier suspicion that she was indeed up to something. Why was everyone so suddenly interested in what was going on? Why couldn't any of them understand that his goal was the most important thing to him and not some damn cook's crush?

But he would not let anyone think of him as a coward.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Good, I'm glad that's solved." Her hazel eyes were looking him up and down. He matched her gaze, showing her that she could intimidate that damn cook and the others, but not him. Nami finally nodded in approval, her eyes still not moving.

"Zoro, I don't want you to start any fights either, not until we've found that treasure." At the mention of money her eyes sparkled and she got a big smile on her face that unnerved Zoro every time he saw it. "Don't go after that treasure without me."

Zoro snorted and bit back a reply. This entire 'adventure' was nothing but a sham. By sheer dumb luck were they able to find the island detailed by the map and even dumber luck did the cook manage to find someone who possible knew this Maria person, or whatever her name was.

All of this caused something to stir in the back of Zoro's mind. How could all the impossible things-which seemed more impossible then their normal tasks, be happening so quickly back to back?

And making sure he was alone with the cook?

The world around Zoro suddenly seemed to start spinning and he placed a hand on his head to try and steady himself. The very thought of being alone with the cook was enough to send him spinning. He had spent all this time either not being near him or if he was he was with someone, now his damn pride would have him be alone with the cook!

"Whatever," he finally replied. "Let's go stupid cook and get this over with." Zoro was surprised when the cook followed after him without a word of protest.

Once they were a good distance away from the others Zoro realized he didn't know where they were going. He had just wanted to get away from Nami so fast that he had lead the way, and with no sense of direction that was a mistake.

They found themselves in a small residential area just beyond the town square. Zoro forced down the wave of nervousness that was threatening to over take him. He had to be strong and he had to keep in control. As long as he was in control he could keep doing down this runaway course.

He turned around finally and stared at the cook who had been silently following behind him, smoking a cigarette. Despite the warmth of the sun Zoro still felt a chill deep inside him.

Slowly the chill left his body and he felt like he was more in control. Zoro inhaled deeply, finally managing to calm himself. He would not become vulnerable. Love was a weakness, and it was a weakness he could not afford.

Even as they walked the dirt path that had lead to the small house, Zoro had sensed this shadow of sadness that was cast over the house, much like the shade of the trees that were over shadowing it. The feeling was all too a familiar friend for Zoro.

The house was surrounded by tree's, giving it a secluded feeling from the rest of the town. The house had a warm feeling about it, but Zoro could still sense a sadness that lay hidden in the walls. This house had seen a lifetime of happiness, but one moment of sadness still clung to it. Much like the dojo after Kuina had died, reminding him of what might-have-been.

"Please, come in, it's been so long since anyone has come to visit grandma," a young girl smiled and stepped aside when they knocked on the door of a run down house near the edge of the forest. Zoro gave a polite nod to the young woman when they stepped in, but he noticed how nervous her demeanor was, even if her voice seemed calm. She glanced around outside, as if making sure no one had followed them, or no one else was coming, before she closed the door tightly behind her.

Zoro had been surprised they had found the place. The old man apparently only told the cook she was on the island. He had thought they would have to tell Nami to forget about her treasure.

When the cook had walked up to this door and knocked Zoro was sure the owners would slam the door in their faces, like the others, but this girl, who couldn't be older then fifteen, had welcomed them with a big smile and open arms, or so it would appear. She introduced herself as Elisa, the Maria woman's granddaughter.

"How do you guys know grandma?" Elisa asked as she led them to the living room where Zoro spotted an elderly woman. "Grandma, you have some guests!"

Zoro watched as the old woman sat in a rocking chair, a small wooden music box sat on her lap playing a sad melody. Once he saw her another wave of sadness washed over him. The woman may have married and started a family, but she obviously hadn't stopped waiting for her pirate to come home. What kind of feeling was that strong that this old woman would wait?

Zoro quickly turned away from the woman, choosing to focus on the room instead. There was a couch with a metal frame sitting in the center of the room facing a fireplace. A beautiful handmade quilt lay across the back of it. Someone had spent a lot of time weaving the vibrant colors into the quilt. Opposite the couch was the hand crafted rocking chair she sat in. Next to the chair was an end table with a lit lantern. Behind the couch was a chest with a heart and two letters etched in, an M and D. He was pretty sure these were the initials of the old woman and the pirate that she was waiting for. He was also willing to bet that small box she was holding was a gift from him too.

The sunlight pouring through the window illuminated the old woman's face, wrinkled and worn with the sign of age; her eyes suddenly seemed to brighten when they landed on Zoro. In them he could see dreams of the past suddenly spring back to life inside of her. What was it that she could have possibly seen all of the sudden?

Zoro felt himself drawn to the old woman. Something in her eyes was pulling him forward. The cook was talking to the granddaughter during this time. The old woman held out the music box and Zoro ran his hand over the dark wood. Their initials carved into this one too. How many dreams had they made together? How many of those dreams had died along with that man? How many more would they destroy telling her he was dead?

Zoro shook his head to chase away the thoughts that had begun plaguing him and took a step away from the old lady.

"Sorry," Zoro said as he crossed his arms. "We're here because we found something that belongs to you."

"You boys sit down. I maybe old but I'm not stupid. You boys smell of the sea, you're pirates." The old woman looked from Zoro to the cook with a nod. She gently placed the box on the end table next to her. Zoro had been caught by surprise when she had spoken and even more so by how aware she was. The cook opened his mouth to speak and she held up one finger to silence him. Did she already know what the cook was going to say? She turned to face them, away from the window. She had high cheekbones, a strong jaw, and her gray hair was about as short as the cooks.

"You boys are far too young to have known my David," the old woman continued.

"Your right, we are. We found a message drifting in a bottle a few days ago addressed to a Maria and with this island's coordinates," Sanji explained to the old lady. "The crew all agreed to try and find you to give you the letter."

"A message in a bottle...so he did keep his promise then. David was always out to sea. He was part of the Nebar pirate crew. They used this island for a base for as long as I can remember. When I met him he didn't know how to read or write, so I taught him, he promised to always write me after that." The old woman held her hand out for the letter.

"Here," Sanji handed her the letter. "I have to admit, I didn't know if we would find you."

"Of course you would find me, David would see to it that you would have."

"I think that's a bunch of shit," Zoro replied.

"That's no way to live son…"

Zoro said nothing, an awkward silence falling between them as the old woman read the letter.

"David," the old woman whispered, placing a hand over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked down at the bottle. Elisa approached her but the old lady waved her away. "I'm not a fool, it eventually had dawned on me that he wasn't coming back. I knew that, loving a pirate, he may eventually die. It was the not knowing that hurt the most." Zoro wasn't completely sure how to understand that.

"Look, we're sorry," he finally said. "He promised anyone who delivered the letter the treasure he hid and our navigator has her eyes set on getting her hands on it." Zoro explained, watching the woman.

"David had a horde of treasure; however, for lack of a better term he was frugal and didn't leave any treasure with me. That doesn't mean that I don't know where it is, and possibly where even more treasure is. But you must help us first." The old woman's gray eyes stared long and hard at Zoro before softening. "You must help our island; no one else can help us." She lifted her hand and took hold of Zoro's. "It is the last request of an old woman."

Elise suddenly pulled her grandmother's hands away and began to usher Zoro and the cook out, shutting the door before they could say anything. The old woman's plea had struck a cord in the swordsman and the cook.

Zoro gave a short laugh and shook his head, walking away from the door. It never failed, they always managed to find more trouble then they originally came looking for. The island was in trouble, that was the most they understood, and knowing their luck it wouldn't be long before they learned the whole story.

Zoro felt a little more relaxed since there was no more talk of emotions and such. He looked up to see the rays of sunlight coming through the gaps in the tree branches. In the distance he could hear the sound of a brook. This place was so peaceful, at least for now, once Luffy found out what was going on there would be fighting.

Zoro stopped in his tracks and looked back behind him towards the house they were just forced from.

_Why do I suddenly care what happens? _Zoro asked himself as he stared at the house. They were only supposed to deliver the letter, and if Nami didn't get any treasure too bad for her. So why do anymore then he had to? Maybe because she looked at him the way he wished Kuina had?

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder; he spun around quickly, his hands on his katanas, when he saw Elisa standing there. He slowly relaxed and removed his hands from his katana.

The young girl no longer looked cheerful has she had when they had first met-more like a terrified girl who was afraid she would get struck. She thrust a small brown satchel into the cook's arms and held up a finger to silence him. Zoro was now even more curious about what was going on here. He thought that being a 'hero' was something only an idiot would chase after, but for some reason he was interested in helping, perhaps the damn cook was rubbing off on him,

The cook opened the satchel and showed it to Zoro, it was belli, and it was probably all she had.

"Take this and go," she pleaded.

"What's going on?" Zoro demanded, turning his gaze back to the frightened girl.

"We want to help a beautiful lady!" the cook said as he clasped the girls hand and Zoro found that small gesture bothered him more then it should have.

"You don't know what you're getting involved in," Elisa said softly. "Please leave while you still can! If THEY find you then it's too late," she was trembling and Zoro noticed fear in her voice. "You delivered the letter, so go!"

"We did," Zoro acknowledged. "But apparently this quiet, calm town thing we saw down in the market is just an act, or else the old lady wouldn't have asked for help, right?" Zoro watched the girl, pretty sure with enough pressure she'd talk. Elisa shook her head, trying to push them both away.

"You're no match for THEM, so get out of town before you are noticed," Elisa looked at Zoro. "That is if someone hasn't already turned you in. Now please go and think nothing more of us!"

Zoro looked at her for a moment before grabbing the cook's hand and yanking him away. Whoever 'they' were had the girl too scared to let her grandmother talk about it. They would have to go about it a different way.

Someone was watching the two of them as they left the small house, Zoro could sense that. It was fine with him; a fight was something he had been aching for since everything started.

The cook hadn't said a single word when they left the girl. Zoro yanked on the cook's wrist and turned around. The cook was there, but behind him was a large group of men, weapons drawn and the ugliest grins on their faces.


End file.
